


Movie Night + Red Wine + Bruce Willis

by EWM



Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [20]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Jack Dalton being a parent, Jack Dalton is Angus MacGyver's Parent (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton is Riley Davis' Parent, Patricia Thornton being a parent, Patricia Thornton is Not A Traitor, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver are Siblings, Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Okay so written with COMFORTEMBER DAY 20 - MOVIE NIGHT. I'm also submitting as part of the MacGyverfounfamilyfluff challenge, not originally planned, but when I wrote it, I was like this is perfect!!A fight breaks out over Movie Night in the Dalton house....
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Patricia Thornton, Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Patricia Thornton (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Wilt Bozer & Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Movie Night + Red Wine + Bruce Willis

The agents of the Phoenix foundation were some of the best in the world, one might argue the best. Brave, brilliant, incredible under fire and self-sacrificing, some of the best of what humanity had to offer, generous and kind to a fault….most of the time

_“No Jack! I will not watch Die Hard again or any of it’s sequels. We’ve all seen them like a million times._ ” Riley snapped at Jack

Mac at this, who had previously been staying silent raised his hands

_“Mac I swear to God, if you correct me on the math in that statement, I will throw this pizza cutter at you.”_

Mac wisely remained silent at his point and threw up his hands in surrender. He grabbed the beers from Jack’s fridge and beat a hasty retreat to the sofa and into the protection of Bozer and Thornton. Bozer didn’t even register him arriving, he was eating popcorn and was engrossed in the scene before him

_“It’s not as if Bruce Willis has don’t loads of other movies, can’t we watch one of those?”_ Riley pleaded

_“Name a better one.”_ Dalton snapped back, he wasn’t going to give in

_“A what?”_

_“You heard me, go now.”_

_“Sin City._ ” Riley responded

_“Weird animated garbage, comic’s better anyway”_ Jack said

_“Jack’s right, Sin City is awful and the comic is well worth reading.”_ Bozer piped up

_“Not helping Bozer!”_ Riley snapped glaring at him

_“I’m waiting.”_ Dalton said

_“The Sixth Sense_ ” Thornton suggested from the sofa sipping her wine

“Once you’ve seen it, who cares? Oooh dead people shocking. I’m already bored.” Jack quipped, Thornton giggled, she was glad she came tonight

_“Looper”_ Mac added

_“Pretentious nonsensical shit. Are you seriously telling me that you like that movie Mac? I thought the scientist in you would have all kinds of objections to it_.” Jack responded glaring at Mac

_“Actually…the science in it isn’t…”_ Mac didn’t finish his sentence, Jack was once again eyeballing Riley

_“Well Riles I’m waiting.”_ Dalton said with a smirk

_“The Last Boy Scout._ ” Riley said triumphantly

_“Overrated”_ Jack said simply

_“Come on Jack, that’s not answer.”_

_“Only one I’m giving you. Next”_

_“Twelve Monkeys!”_ Bozer added gleefully

_“Time-travel crap, makes absolutely no sense and the ending’s crap.”_

_“Ahh so you did like it then Dalton? You just didn’t like the ending.”_ Thornton responded pointing her finger

_“No…Patti, I didn’t say that. I thought it was all crap, the ending was…especially crap.”_

_“Aww Jack, you’re such a spoilsport.”_

_“Might be the case, but you still haven’t won me over.”_

At this point, MacGyver leapt up, almost spilling his beer (it had been a long day) with a look of triumph

_“I’ve got it Jack, even you can’t object to this one.”_ Mac said grinning

_“Go on then kid, dazzle me with some brilliance.”_

_“Fifth Element!”_

Jack was for once non-plussed, it happened to be the only Bruce Willis movie he hadn’t seen (he’d been busy in Belarus the year it had come out) and Milla Jovovich was kinda hot. The others took advantage of his silence

_“Quick Bozer! Get in the DVD player, before he changes his mind.”_ Riley said grabbing her pizza box and racing over to the sofa, she sat herself on the floor next to Bozer, Mac sat next to her grabbing a piece of the pizza as Bozer lent forward to put the dvd. Patti was rather comfortable wedged on the corner of the sofa cradling her red wine glass, wrapped in a blanket Jack had found.

_“Excuse me, am I not allowed to sit on my own sofa? Make room nerds._ ” Jack said waving his hands. Riley lent forward and Dalton managed a passable leap onto the unoccupied end of the sofa.

Thornton managed to control her snort of amusement and passed Jack a beer from her side 

_“Thank you Patti.”_

_“You’re welcome Jack.”_

As the credits came up Riley suddenly announced

_“All hail MacGyver, a true genius who managed to get Jack to relinquish movie night to a film that isn’t Die Hard.”_

Everyone laughed and clinked their various glasses, but then Jack shushed them all

_“Be quiet all of you, the movie’s starting!”_

This produced a stream of giggles from the trio on the floor, but everyone quietened down as the movie began to start. By the time the alien opera singer showed up; Mac, Riley and Bozer were all in states of sleep and exhaustion on Jack’s floor. Only Dalton and Thornton were awake on the sofa

_“Tell me Jack, had you really not seen this?”_

_“Nah…I missed it, that was the year you sent me to Belarus.”_

_“Ahh of course.”_

_“I wouldn’t have minded watching anything the kids wanted to watch really._ ” Dalton added with a grin

_“Why did you kick up such a royal fuss then?”_

_“For the kids…good for them, learn how to argue, express their opinions to exercise, a bit of independence from us grownups._ ” Jack said gesturing to the sleeping trio beneath them

Thornton burst into laughter until Jack shushed again, she put her hands up and nodded. Then she lent forward

_“I’ll drink to that”_ she whispered offering her wine glass to him

Dalton snorted and clinked his beer with her. The two adults then settled back to watch the rest of the film, while their children snored at their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I need to add, I actually really love all the mentioned here, I was just going for a bit of Jack sass :)


End file.
